joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Holyhotsauce
Summary I've got the sauce. No ketchup. Just sauce. Raw sauce. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, 2-B in Discord, possibly Low 2-C Name: Holyhotsauce, the b0ss, Moge, Prophet of Chungus, T3e B@sed G0d, Red Right Hand, Origin: '''Holyhotsauce's Fun For The Whole Family Adventure™ '''Gender: MAN GUY BEING A DUDE Age: 'blue years '''Classification: '''Sauce Product, "Prince N5gr0id" and "Anti-Staff" (Roles given by Hop) '''Powers and Abilities: '''Grammar Manipulation (I use Grammarly to appear smarter then I am.), STAND POWER ( I can use STANDO「COCAINIUM」), Meme stealing (steals memes from discord servers to post on other ones), Prosciutto Manipulation (Is italian, and thus has this by default), BFR (to the Shadow Realm, Deviantart, and a can send people to The Gulag), Existence Erasure (Via YEETUS DELETUS), Anti-Trap Manipulation (Any picture posted by Sayo in any channel but the lewd one gets Hakai'd), No u (deflects attacks), Resistance to Shitpostery (Unable to be harmed by memes), Ads (adblocker lol) and Traps (any trap Sayo posts anywhere but the lewd channel gets YEETUS DELETUS), Standard User Powers, has Alpha Male Hax, Skinwalker Death Squad hax, LGBT Hax and Shy Bi Guy hax (Though, in fact, he is not an Alpha Male, LGBT or Bisexual.), Having the most roles (Has so many roles that it takes up the entire screen.), 337 H4x0r (T3e B@sed G0d gives you elite haxor skillz.) 'Attack Potency: Planet Level '''(Exploded a planet made out of memes, fought Bread like twice, moderate level of shitpostery.), '''Multiverse level in Discord (I am the b0ss, and that's what the role says), possibly Universe Level+ (Power level was stated to by Shaggy Rogers^Ben Shapiro, Shaggy alone is capable of achieving Ultra Instinct) YEETUS DELETUS ignores durability. Speed: Forum Speed '(As per any VSBW, has Ninja'd other users at least once) 'Lifting Strength: '''At least Four Grocery Bags (Can lift up to four moderately heavy grocery bags) '''Striking Strength: Planet Class, Multiversal Class in Discord, possibly Universal+ Durability: Four Pixels '''(You need to hit 4 pixels at a time, survived numerous scarring shitposts and Traps posted by Sayo, including watching a video of a cow with no face) '''Stamina: none lol Range: At least seven centimetres Standard Equipment: Adblock shield, YEETUS DELETUS and「COCAINIUM'」, '''The Yer 2, Chaika and the KV-222 'Intelligence:' smort (Calculated the size of Big Chungus, something DMUA thought impossible.) '''Weaknesses: '''Buu Time (Absolutely not), Maths (turns brain into paste), death (people die when they are dead) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' ' ' STANDO「COCAINIUM」:「'COCAINIUM'」harnesses the power of the may mays, destroying his enemies with his outerversal sized CHAD DONGINATOR 3000, and sending them to Deviantart to live the rest of eternity in a mire of rule 34. This naturally causes insanity, depravity, and general unhappiness. {Yameru Tokidesu!}: Holy stops time and gives a speech on how IT'S TIME TO STOP, he then sends the offending party to the SHADOURERUMU '''so they can think about what they've done to deserve getting stuck in their gloomy prison. '''Adblock: Technique that allows Holy to banish ads from pages, thus preventing terminal death by accidentally clicking on ads and getting ten million pop-ups downloaded to his laptop that would explode with the power of several atomic bombs. KV-222: '''The KV-222 (also known as the "Tower of Stalin", "Soviet Дракон" and "Object (2)") is the ultimate in Soviet engineering capable of reducing even the most resilient of capitalist strongholds to dust in a single shot, and as it is wielding the three of the most powerful guns ever designed to obliterate the western scum as the main battery of its capitalist-crushing ordinance, it can also do so to any enemy willing to strike out at the Red Right Hand. '''YEETUS DELETUS: Attack used to delete any lewd stuff, especially if posted by Sayo, as seen above. Commonly takes the form of a Christmas tree that erases things on contact so as to represent a wholesome thing deleting a not-so-wholesome thing. Unfortunately, it is only effective against Lewd things. Others Notable Victories: Dargoo Faust (Reversed Darg's reverse UNO card on Discord, defeating him instantly.) Notable Losses: Donald Trump (Donald conquered the homeland, so he must be served.) Buu Time (We do not talk about Buu Time.) Sayo Yasuda (Brief battle on discord that ended with Sayo posting the most god awful meme I have ever seen) Procrastination Typing too fast Maths Inconclusive Matches: Bread Category:Blue Category:Bluer than you Category:BLUE Category:Holyhotsauce's Profiles Category:Communism Category:Soviet union Category:Australia Category:Capitalism Category:Memes Category:Fluff Users Category:BFR Users Category:Stand Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Characters